


Triangle Relationship

by Yamnos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: 德姆斯特朗Draco·斯莱特林德拉科X格兰芬多哈利双子设定 3p慎入





	Triangle Relationship

1.

晚餐时Draco自然地伸出食指为哈利擦去嘴角沾上的酱料，哈利被他的举动吓了一跳，似乎还没有习惯新晋男朋友的亲昵举动。哈利抬起头看向斯莱特林长桌处，发现德拉科也在看着他们，一脸的咬牙切齿。

Draco像是也感受到了德拉科要喷出火的视线，他更加贴近了哈利的身体，回给德拉科一个挑衅的眼神。

哈利不知道现在他为什么会处在这种情况之中，也不知道为什么德拉科看起来那么生气，或许只是因为他的弟弟和他的死对头在一起了？哈利不曾想过德拉科居然还有个在德姆斯特朗上学的双胞胎兄弟，而这个兄弟居然在三强争霸的这一年来到霍格沃兹，与他火速地发展成现在这种关系。

在一开始Draco出现在他们面前的时候，哈利以为这又是一个会给他带来麻烦的马尔福，哈利已经做好了和两个马尔福争斗的准备，罗恩也摩拳擦掌地打算和哈利把两个马尔福一起揍趴下。

但没想到，这个Draco和那个斯莱特林小混蛋根本不是一个性格，他友好地和哈利打招呼，与哈利的朋友们和谐相处，也没有像德拉科一样辱骂赫敏，或者对他恶作剧……

格兰芬多们都很愉快地接受了这个Draco作为他们的朋友，不管怎么说他也是从外校远道而来的朋友，霍格沃兹总该尽地主之谊，不能因为他是个马尔福就对他冷眼相待。

更何况这个Draco做的事确实和他那有些奇怪的哥哥不一样——在所有人都以为哈利自己往火焰杯里投了名字被孤立的时候，斯莱特林的德拉科做了一个“波特臭大粪”的徽章，堵在哈利的必经之路上还凹了个造型从树上跳下来嘲笑讥讽他，而Draco却是陪在哈利身边告诉他他哥哥就是个幼稚傻帽，不用管他。

Draco的陪伴和支持让四年级的哈利日子好过了许多，他也没想过会和一个马尔福成为好友，尽管这个人和他的死对头有着同样的样貌，但他知道，他们并不是同一个人……

就像是乔治和弗雷德，帕瓦蒂和帕德玛，虽然他们是双胞胎虽然他们长得一模一样，他们也完全不是同一个人。

哈利好奇地问Draco你为什么对我那么好。

Draco笑着说，因为我喜欢你啊。

哈利睁大了眼睛一脸的不敢相信，所以这是一个马尔福对他告白了吗。

Draco歪着头说，“难道你不喜欢我吗？”

Draco的语气十分肯定，哈利竟无言以对。他的心脏开始扑通扑通地跳起来，脸色也逐渐变得通红，他看着眼前和德拉科有着相同的脸有着相同的笑颜的Draco，想到这些日子里Draco的体贴和温柔，想着自己应该是喜欢他的。

与其让自己陷入一场没有结果的单恋，为什么不接受这个更完美一些的Draco呢。毕竟他的死对头——斯莱特林的德拉科永远不会对他这样好，也永远不会喜欢上他。

是的，哈利喜欢德拉科。

他在三年级的时候发现自己竟然迷恋上了那个总是捉弄惹怒他的死对头，他甚至开始期待着每天和德拉科的争吵打架，可每一次争斗的升级都让他知道，这场可怜的单恋只能无疾而终。

他在发现自己喜欢上Draco的时候也一度怀疑自己，是不是只喜欢德拉科的那张脸，毕竟他真的长得很好看。他不想把Draco当做德拉科的替代品，这对谁都不公平。

但事实证明，他能完美地分清两个人，毕竟他们根本不一样，Draco是个真正的完美男友，他能清楚地记得哈利的每一个喜好每一个小习惯，无微不至地照顾着哈利，尽管他才来到霍格沃兹不到一年。而德拉科……就像Draco说的，那就是个幼稚鬼。可明明德拉科才是哥哥啊！

哈利顺理成章地开始和Draco交往，他清楚自己确实喜欢Draco，虽然心里依旧会时常惦记着那个已经与他相识了好几年却总是不给他好脸色看的德拉科。就像今晚在礼堂里那样，尽管他和Draco做着亲密的动作，他也会不自觉地注意着德拉科的反应，就像期望他能做出些什么反应一样……

2.

Draco在圣诞舞会的那一天把哈利带回了他的房间，带上了他的床。

在他们赤裸相见之前Draco确认再三哈利真的要和他做吗，哈利点点头，他想以此做个最后的决断，如果他可以接受Draco进入他的身体，那他一定是喜欢Draco的……

Draco脱光了自己的衣服，抚摸着哈利的身体，也一件一件地把他身上的礼服剥干净，俯下身子与他接吻。

Draco的舌头在哈利的口腔里认真地动作着，不一会儿就把哈利亲的意乱情迷。Draco摘掉哈利的眼镜，他的眼前立刻模糊了起来，只能感受到Draco不断地亲吻他的嘴唇。接着Draco的吻慢慢向下，经过他的胸口和乳头，吻遍他的腹部直到下身，Draco张开口用他温暖湿润的口腔包裹住了哈利挺立的分身。

哈利红着脸看着金发男孩的脑袋在他的双腿间上下动着为他口交，Draco的舌头灵活地舔遍他的柱身，无数次刻意地划过出水的玲口把哈利泄出的小股液体舔入口中，他也不忘抚慰哈利的双球，从柱身向下不断亲吻舔舐着，才刚刚开始就让哈利已经受不了地低声呻吟起来。

Draco不断吮吸吞吐着哈利的勃起，温热紧致的喉腔没一会儿就刺激得让哈利高叫着射了出来。白色的精液突然射进Draco的口中，没有防备地他被呛得大声咳嗽起来。

哈利看到Draco咳嗽呛到的样子立刻慌了神，“Draco，我……我不该……”

他手足无措地看着Draco把他的精液全都咽了下去，缓过神的Draco又凑过来与哈利接吻，“没关系，我喜欢你的味道。”

哈利在他嘴里尝到了自己精液的咸腥味道，他呜咽起来，紧紧地抱着Draco的背与他唇舌相接，在水声交织的亲吻中哈利感到Draco掰开了他的大腿，他顺从地更加张开大腿让Draco方便动作。

Draco一边温柔地吻着哈利柔软粉嫩的嘴唇，一边把润滑液在手心捂热涂抹在哈利的穴口，黏腻的液体触感让哈利瑟缩了一下，Draco的手指抹着润滑液在哈利的后穴入口处不断按摩放松他，在哈利慢慢冷静下来后Draco将手指就着润滑插进了哈利的后穴。

异物的侵入让哈利感到了恐慌，他只能更加用力拥抱着面前唯一的热源，Draco火热的身体和宽阔的肩膀给了他不少的安心感。他继续与Draco接吻，而Draco始终没有停下手指在哈利身后的动作，不断地抽插弯曲着手指尝试扩大那个从没有人开拓过紧致温热的小穴。

“哈利，我很高兴你把第一次给了我。”

“唔，第一次……我也很高兴……是你……”

哈利放心地让Draco进入了更多的手指扩张他的身后，他一点也不排斥和Draco做这种亲密的事，他能肯定自己是喜欢这个Draco的。

“快点，Draco……操我……”

哈利的理智已经被情欲淹没了，他也不知道自己胡乱地在说什么。Draco听到他的话愣了愣，接着邪笑起来抽出自己的三根手指，指间的粘浊液体羞耻地从他修长白皙指节分明的手指上滴落。Draco将这些液体抹上自己早已硬得发疼的阴茎，将龟头对准哈利的穴口，

“哈利，你这么想要我，我很感动。”

说着Draco将自己一口气全部送人了哈利的身体里，被比三个手指大了不止一圈的巨物突然填满了后穴，哈利疼得尖叫了起来。

Draco安抚地拍着哈利的背，将自己的阴茎插在哈利的深处也不动作。

“放松点哈利，适应了就好，你会喜欢这个的。”

哈利的眼泪被这一下给逼出不少，他泪流满面地喘着气等待着这糟糕的痛感消失。在哈利的喘息渐渐减弱后，Draco开始动起下身在哈利身体里缓缓抽动起来。

哈利害羞地看着Draco的粗长在自己的穴口进出的模样，听着因为抽插而激起的令人脸红心跳的水声。他惊讶于自己的身体确实能容纳Draco勃起后夸张的尺寸，他满足于这种被填满空虚的感觉。

Draco很快找到了哈利的敏感点，一遍一遍地往那上面顶撞，哈利配合着他大声地在房间里浪叫起来，叫声引得Draco抽插得更加激烈，哈利的呻吟也因此更加的破碎诱人。

Draco顶弄着哈利，同时也在哈利的身体上留下着亲吻，他含着哈利的乳尖，又舔又咬地让哈利无法控制地扭动自己的身体，但又被Draco的下身死死地钉住无处可逃。Draco那刚玩弄过哈利阴茎的灵巧舌头现在把服务对象换成了他的乳头，他的舌头在哈利的乳晕处打着圈，又轻轻地划过哈利的乳尖，一只手学着舌头的姿势也对另一边乳头发起了攻势，很快哈利的乳头就被玩得显露出一种近乎透明的粉红色，直硬地挺立在空气中。

Draco似乎很满意自己的杰作，他又与哈利接吻着，温柔地为哈利擦去脸上的眼泪，但下身的动作却与他的表情的温和截然相反，Draco的攻势越来越激烈，哈利几乎要被他顶到天堂，快感淹没了哈利的整个身体，他在Draco的操弄下达到了高潮，叫喊着射在了自己和Draco的小腹上。

他喜欢和Draco做爱的感觉，他爱Draco，但高潮空白中的他却又突然想起了那个和他互相厌恶但总是吸引着他的斯莱特林，德拉科的样子渐渐和眼前的Draco重叠在一起，和德拉科做爱的滋味又是什么样呢……

Draco的阴茎在哈利的后穴里大力地抽插着，哈利在泪水模糊中看着眼前的金发男孩，脱光了衣服的Draco和德拉科更加相像了，他陷入了深深的自我厌恶，为什么一个人可以同时喜欢上两个人，可是他该死的就是喜欢叫Draco Malfoy的人他能怎么办。

Draco最后用力抽插了几下之后，也到了极点将自己尽数释放在了哈利的身体里。做爱让他和哈利的身体都呈现出了好看的粉红色，Draco寻找着哈利的嘴唇和他接吻，他们互相抚摸着彼此的身体，很快两人又硬了起来。

“继续吗？”Draco笑着对哈利说，青春期的少年一次并不能解决他们的问题。

哈利害羞地点点头，什么斯莱特林的德拉科都让他见鬼去吧，现在他拥有的是Draco，只有Draco。

3.

哈利与Draco上床的事他没有告诉任何人，但德拉科却像知道一样。

当德拉科一如往常在路上堵住哈利的时候，哈利只当他是又要来找无聊的茬的，但德拉科的脸色却是从未见过的可怕，他低沉地对哈利开口道，

“你和他睡了？”

哈利的心咯噔地跳了一下，惊慌地看着德拉科。

“你怎么知道？”

德拉科的眼睛危险地眯了起来，哈利想给自己一嘴巴子。他可以否认的，他这么一问不就等于承认了吗。

“你就当是双胞胎间的心灵感应？”

德拉科冷笑了起来，他一把抓住哈利的手不由分说地把哈利拉近了最近的一个空教室，随手用魔杖把门锁了起来并施了一个混淆咒，保证没有人会来打扰他们。

“马尔福，你干嘛！”

“你为什么要和他在一起。”

德拉科的脸色看起来很难看，似乎下一秒就要扑过来把哈利生吃了。

“这和你有什么关系，我喜欢他他也喜欢我，我们就在一起了……”

哈利的话音未落，他就感到自己被德拉科钳住了手腕反身压在了墙上，德拉科粗暴地扯开哈利的领口，在他的肩膀上胡乱地啃咬起来。

哈利被这一下惊得不知该作出如何反应，他被德拉科压在墙上背对着德拉科，手被德拉科控制住也无法拿出自己的魔杖，而德拉科正在他裸露的肩头亲吻着，更让他慌乱的是他似乎感受到了一个硬物抵在了他的后腰。

“马尔福，你疯了吗！”

哈利挣扎着想要逃开，虽然他心里还是喜欢着德拉科，可他现在已经和Draco在一起了，他不能和德拉科做下去……

“为什么他可以，我就不可以。”

德拉科停止了亲吻，低着头将脸搁在哈利的肩头，哈利转头看去看不到他的表情只能看到那一头耀眼的金发，而德拉科的声音听起来已经不似刚才的强硬而多了几分委屈。

“他明明和我长得一样，你为什么喜欢他，不能喜欢我……”

“马尔福，你在说什么，我为什么要……唔……”

德拉科的手已经伸进了哈利的裤子里，握住了他刚才因为德拉科的动作而硬起来的下身，德拉科轻轻笑了笑，“你对我也有反应，他满足你了，我也可以。”

“不……”

但德拉科并没有理会哈利的拒绝，而是把手放在哈利的裤子里握着他的勃起上下撸动起来，自己也一下一下地隔着裤子暗示性十足地磨蹭着哈利的臀缝。

“波特，明明是我先认识你，先喜欢你的。凭什么他可以插队，你为什么不能喜欢我……”

“等等，你说什么？”

哈利的理性快要随着德拉科手上的动作分崩离析了，他似乎听到了德拉科刚才说了什么不得了的话。他回头怔怔地看着德拉科，碧绿的本就美妙动人的眼睛因为情欲而更加诱惑人心，德拉科吻了吻哈利的唇，皱着眉对他说。

“我他妈喜欢你了这么多年，你都感受不到吗！”

哈利瞪大了眼睛，脸色逐渐涨红，气愤地咬了一口德拉科的嘴唇，“你为什么不早说！”

“什么？”德拉科看起来也很惊讶。

“你为什么不早说你喜欢我，你天天干那些蠢事谁能知道你喜欢我！”哈利面红耳赤地朝德拉科喊着，“我喜欢你那么久，可是你只会捉弄我嘲笑我，给我制造麻烦，谁会知道你喜欢我，去死吧马尔福！”

“你喜欢我？”虽然哈利嘴上还在骂骂咧咧，但德拉科看起来却十分高兴，他也不管哈利在说什么脏话，只想立刻把哈利摁在墙上狠狠艹一顿。

哈利皱着脸看着德拉科，德拉科却加大了手上的揉捏力度，他低下头亲吻着哈利的嘴唇并继续撸着哈利的下身，在喜欢了许久的人的突然告白和亲吻下，被加速地撸动的哈利终于忍耐不住射了出来。

他喘着粗气感受到德拉科的手从他的阴茎离开直接扒下了他的裤子，打开他的双腿用刚才玩弄过哈利的那只手又捅进了哈利的后穴。

“波特，他玩过你这里，对吗。”

德拉科的话让哈利瞬间紧张了起来，他突然意识到自己还在和Draco交往，他夹紧了后穴不知道该怎么面对现在的局面，可是他又忍不住想要德拉科，在情欲和愧疚感的交叠下他无助地哭了起来。

“波特，放松点，你太紧了。”

德拉科似乎没有领会到哈利的心情，还在为哈利做着扩张，一边又扭过哈利的头与他接吻，

“波特，如果你喜欢我，就让我来一次。”

哈利的身体颤抖了一下，他几乎不能控制自己想要德拉科的欲望，他已经感受到了德拉科的炙热抵在他的洞口蓄势待发，哈利呜咽了一声，回头流着泪亲吻了德拉科。

“进来。”

得到应允的德拉科立即捅入了哈利的身体，经历过一回的哈利很快适应了这种感觉，德拉科紧紧地贴着哈利的身体，与哈利十指相扣，用自己的性器在他的后穴里抽动着。

德拉科的衣着整齐，只有一根火热的硬物从裤子里露出来并插在哈利的身体里，而哈利的下身不着寸缕，上身也因为德拉科的一通抚摸拉扯而乱作一团。

德拉科一边顶着哈利一边用一只手揉捏着哈利的乳头，另一只手又握住了哈利的欲望带着他一起动作。哈利从未见过这样的德拉科，每一次与他相见的德拉科都像是在努力用自己难听的话语和糟糕的行为让自己更讨厌他，可此时的德拉科却是在尽力地爱抚他，毫无保留地把自己的爱意用做爱的方式告诉哈利。

德拉科也很快找到了让哈利欲生欲死的那一点，不断摩擦顶过那一点让哈利爽到失声尖叫。他粗大的阴茎和Draco也并无分别，一瞬间哈利又把两人当成了同一人。哈利大声地呻吟叫喊着，在一阵阵袭来的快感间喊着德拉科的名字。

德拉科皱了皱眉，他知道哈利只会叫他“马尔福”，用这样的撩人欲望的语调叫着德拉科究竟是在叫他还是叫另一个Draco。

想到Draco早就品尝过这具甜美精致的身体，醋意让德拉科更加大了抽插的力道，哈利的腿已经软地完全站不住，他趴在墙上只能靠着德拉科的阴茎和德拉科的身体稳住不让自己滑落。

哈利在一番撩拨下射在了墙上，星星点点的白浊淫荡地从墙上流下。德拉科也射在了哈利的身体里，白色的浊液从两人的交合处顺着哈利的大腿流下，哈利颤颤巍巍地站不稳，听到德拉科从他身体里拔出时的那一声令人感到羞耻的声音，又通红了脸。

德拉科让哈利转过身，抱着哈利与他接吻，又吻去他脸上斑驳的泪水。

“对不起，波特，是我没有早点告诉你。可是我喜欢你，真的喜欢你，和我在一起好吗……”

哈利脱力地偎在德拉科的怀里看着他，伸出手揽住了德拉科的脖子与他忘情的接吻，

“我也喜欢你，德拉科。”

哈利已经不知道自己该怎么办了，他不想对不起两个人，而这两个人却又都是他喜欢的人。

3.

和德拉科做完的哈利浑浑噩噩地回到格兰芬多塔楼，却看到Draco在他的房间里坐在他的床上看着书等着他。

哈利站在门口，一时间不知道自己是该走过去还是离开。

意识到哈利回来了的Draco从书里抬起头，笑着拍了拍床示意哈利过去。

哈利艰难地挪动脚步，坐到了Draco身边。

Draco立刻倾过身子抱住了哈利，哈利瞬间僵硬住了身体，但Draco开始亲吻他的嘴唇又向下吻到脖颈，在Draco吻到后颈的时候他突然停了下来。

哈利听到Draco在他耳边轻笑了一声，

“你和他做了。”

操，又是这句话。

德拉科只是后入了他并没有在他身上留下太多的吻痕，一定是一开始的粗暴乱来在哈利的肩上留下了痕迹。比起德拉科的问句，Draco的肯定句让哈利更加难捱，他痛苦地推开了Draco低着头。

“对不起，Draco。”

“怎么了，我又没有怪你。”

Draco爬到推开他的哈利身边，抬着头看着哈利的眼睛，依旧保持着温和的微笑。

哈利震惊地看着他，“你不生气？”

Draco耸耸肩，懒懒地躺在哈利身边。

“我早就在等他什么时候行动了，毕竟他那么喜欢你。”

“你知道他喜欢我？”哈利干涩地说着。

Draco看了哈利一眼，把他拉近自己的怀里和他躺在一起。

“我是世界上的另一个他，没有人比我更了解他在想什么。”

哈利疑惑地看着Draco，他实在不能理解现在又是什么状况，毕竟他可是和他的男朋友之外的人做了，可他的男朋友却像是早知道会这样一样。

“你知道为什么我们明明是两个人却有着一样的名字吗。”

哈利摇摇头。

“占卜师说，马尔福家在那一天出生的孩子取名为Draco会给我们家族带来兴盛，但是没想到我母亲怀了两个孩子。为了不违背占卜，我们俩都叫做Draco，所以别人总以为马尔福家只有一个独子。”

“你们不会乱吗，怎么称呼？”

“称呼的方式有很多种，不一定要叫名字。我和我哥从小形影不离，总在一起玩耍，毕竟我的父亲很忙母亲也不怎么管我们。那么大的庄园我们没有其他玩伴，长时间的一起成长和互相陪伴，还有双子间的特有感应总让我们能清楚地了解对方的想法。我们的行为习惯全都一模一样，长得也分毫不差有时连我母亲都分不清。但我们的互相陪伴在十一岁的那年变了……”

“因为你去了德姆斯特朗？”哈利插话道，“为什么你不来霍格沃兹？”

Draco笑了笑，“是我的父亲的想法。他不仅要在霍格沃兹安排自己的势力，在德姆斯特朗能发展另一股属于马尔福的力量当然更好。两个孩子给了他很好的机会。”

哈利撇撇嘴，似乎不赞同卢修斯的行为。

“谁去霍格沃兹谁去德姆斯特朗也是占卜的结果，但那一次占卜还有了另外的预言——”

Draco目光含情地看着哈利，

“预言说未来的我们会遇到一个阻碍，我们会因为抢夺我们的共同所爱而互相伤害——我们从小的兴趣爱好都一样，当喜欢上同样的东西我们父母都会尽量提供两份一模一样的给我们——送去不同的学校也是为了避免那个预言。”

哈利紧张地咽了咽口水，他目光躲闪着不敢看Draco，“我，不会是……”

“是你，没错。哈利，你还是出现了，唯一的你让我们无法同时拥有两个想要的爱人。”Draco的声音听起来依旧很轻松。“显然我父母的想法错了，就算是把我送去的另一个学校，我也不可救药地爱上了你。那不是在我来到霍格沃兹之后才发生的事，在一年级的第一个暑假，那个家伙在家整个暑假都在说你的事，那时候我就知道了，他喜欢你。可是你知道吗，他并不知道那些他听起来在抱怨厌恶的诉说，让我也对你产生了不一样的迷恋。”

哈利惊慌地看着Draco，他压抑住自己想要逃跑的冲动，被Draco圈在怀里继续听他说。

“今年是上天赐予我的机会——我来到了霍格沃兹。我用尽全力追求你也最终得到了你，这让我很开心。可是我能够发现，你不止喜欢我，你也喜欢他……”

“Draco……”

“没关系。我想，如果不是因为你喜欢他，你也不会那么快就接受我。”

Draco低头吻了吻哈利的唇，继续说道，

“就算是从小到大我们都能得到一模一样的两件东西，现在也不行了，哈利，你只有一个，而我们都喜欢你。”

“可那个预言……”

“是啊，预言。”Draco抱着哈利平静地说，“我和我哥私下问了那个占卜师该如何破解我和他的互相争斗，他只回了我一句话。”

“是什么？”

“学会分享。”

4.

哈利惊讶地看着Draco坦然地牵着他的手走向德拉科，他没想到自己有一天会被夹在两个马尔福之间。他无法作出选择，因为他爱着两个人，而他如果作出了选择，根据预言他们两人之间一定会有人受到伤害。

德拉科看着手牵着手向他走来的Draco和哈利，不悦地皱起眉，他一把将哈利拉近自己的怀里，恼怒地瞪着Draco，

“他是我的。”

哈利紧张地看着两个人，Draco无奈地耸耸肩，“显然他现在是在和我交往。”

“那是你小人卑鄙，不择手段，你明知道我早就喜欢他了！”

“你好意思说我。自己和哈利同学了三四年，每天都能见到他，最后还让他把你当仇人是什么厉害的追求方式？”

德拉科顿时被噎住了话，“就算我做得确实不够好，波特也还是爱上我了，你半路杀出来是不是不大好。”

“不好意思，事实上是我先追到哈利的。”Draco不嫌事大的继续挑衅着德拉科，戳他的痛处。

德拉科看起来眉毛都拧在一起了，哈利连忙拉住了德拉科的手。

“你们别吵了。”

这回轮到Draco看着哈利和德拉科的手握在一起，他挑了挑眉看向德拉科，

“你考虑的怎么样了，那个提议？”

德拉科怔了怔，他抿着唇沉思着，许久后看着哈利说，“如果你是说那个预言的话，我们的想法没有什么用，要是波特不愿意……”

“我愿意！”哈利急忙大声说，说完他立刻红透了脸。他怎么这么着急，看起来就好像立刻想和他们三人行一样。

德拉科惊讶地看着哈利，随即笑了起来。

“伟大的救世主，你可别为了所谓的同情心施舍我们两个可怜的被预言捆绑在一起的小男孩。”

哈利红着脸猛烈地摇着头，“不，我，我喜欢你们……”

该死，这话让他自己说出来真是有种可怕的羞耻。

5.

于是现在他们三人在Draco的单人寝室里进行着哈利从来都没有想象过的事，这里没有人会打扰他们，只有哈利和马尔福面对着彼此，哈利，和两个马尔福。

哈利背对着Draco坐在他的腿上，Draco抚摸着他的大腿根为他开拓着后穴，他的动作耐心又细致。他叹了一口气，这两人也就是看他这样的性格让他来做这劳力事，不过等会儿他可以先插入哈利，这倒也不亏。

哈利坐着被Draco玩弄着后穴，Draco的手指在他的甬道里变换着角度按压着，不时按到他的敏感点，但他却无法顺畅地呻吟出来，因为此时他的嘴里还塞着另外一个大家伙。

德拉科的阴茎又硬又大，哈利的嘴根本无法完全将它包含住，但他依旧努力地把德拉科往自己的嘴里吸。

德拉科站在哈利的身前，抓着哈利的头发低声地喘息着，哈利的口腔小巧紧致，舌头也学习地很快，在Draco给他口过几次后就学会了如何取悦别人。德拉科扶着哈利的脑袋克制自己不要往里面顶撞，而哈利正抓着德拉科的腿稳着自己的重心，不断吞吐舔弄德拉科的性器。

Draco看着哈利迷蒙着双眼，努力地在给德拉科口交，发出吮吸液体的淫荡声音的样子，只觉得自己的下身胀得更大了。赤裸全身被两个一模一样的自己包围的哈利真是该死的性感，他甚至可以不用和哈利做，光看着这幅画面就能血脉喷张。

德拉科终于忍耐不住往哈利的喉咙里模拟性交的姿势抽插了几下，干呕的恶心感令哈利喉咙痛苦地收缩，压得德拉科更爽了。但像是怕伤害到哈利，德拉科急忙从哈利的嘴里拔出来，自己用手撸动了几下，接着全部射在了哈利脸上。

精液顺着哈利长长的睫毛滴落下来，他睁着绿色的眼睛失神地看着眼前射了他一脸的德拉科的阴茎，这样美好脆弱的哈利让德拉科刚射完的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。

而哈利身后的Draco看着被颜射了一脸迷茫，脸上还带着德拉科浊液的哈利，无法忍耐地抽出手指，将自己的阴茎插进哈利扩张好的后穴。

哈利立刻惊叫了一声，他惊慌地转过头看向Draco，但Draco只是朝他笑了笑，就开始用力地在他身体里冲撞，用着比以往和哈利做爱时都要强烈的狠劲。

“我可不想尝你的精液。”Draco嫌弃地指着哈利的脸朝德拉科说道。

德拉科坏笑了一下，“那就让哈利来吧。”

德拉科用手指抹着哈利脸上的浊液，又把沾上了浊液的手指伸进哈利的嘴里。

哈利虽然身体下还被Draco一下一下凶狠地撞得生疼，但他还是睁着眼看着德拉科，乖巧地吮吸着德拉科的手指，把德拉科的液体全部吃下去。

“乖。”

在德拉科把哈利脸上的精液都让他吃完后，哈利又似乎意犹未尽地舔了舔自己的嘴角。

德拉科立刻俯下身子，捧着哈利的脸与他接吻。哈利的舌头被德拉科拉扯出来，他们交换着唾液与亲吻，看得Draco又一阵不爽。他朝着哈利的敏感点坏心眼地用力顶弄了几下，哈利被刺激地大叫起来。

德拉科了然地看了Draco一眼，放开了哈利的嘴唇，俯下身去为哈利的勃起做口活。

被德拉科放开的哈利立刻又被Draco衔住了嘴唇。Draco贪婪地吮吸着哈利的嘴，舌头与哈利的舌头交缠在一起，哈利柔软甜美的口腔让他无法自拔，哈利下面的那个小口同样紧致迷人咬得他几乎迷失自我。

哈利此刻也不知道自己身处何处了，他的后面被Draco填满着还在不断摩擦冲撞，每一次抽插都让他爽得头皮发麻，嘴上在和Draco甜蜜无间地接吻，而他挺立起的欲望此时正被德拉科含在嘴里感受着另一番爱抚。

德拉科把他刚才做的那些又完美地回报给了他，甚至比哈利做的还要好。哈利的全身都不是自己的了，他整个人都要溺死在两个马尔福带来的快感之中。为什么以前没有人告诉他和两个人一起做爱会有如此成倍的快乐。

哈利在前后夹击之下泪眼模糊地达到了高潮，他尖叫着德拉科的名字——反正两人都是德拉科马尔福——他射了出来，而Draco也同时射在了哈利的后穴里。高潮让哈利停止了思考，他的大脑一片空白，肌肉紧绷脚尖蜷曲着瘫软在Draco怀里。

哈利失焦的眼睛让的德拉科和Draco对视着咽了咽口水，他们又开始在哈利身上亲吻起来。

高潮后敏感的身体让哈利在两人的亲吻抚摸中几乎疯狂，Draco舔弄着哈利的耳垂，把耳朵玩得发红发烫后Draco又开始亲吻哈利的肩膀，手臂，直到那双漂亮灵巧的手。而德拉科在哈利的胸前移动着，从他的锁骨一路亲吻到乳头，德拉科爱死了哈利精致诱人的粉红色乳头，充血挺立的乳头让德拉科无法控制热流朝他的下腹汇聚，他一下一下在哈利腿间顶着，他想要进入哈利。

他们将哈利放在了床上，白皙瘦弱的身体上布满了德拉科和Draco留下的红痕和液体，与Draco深色的床单形成了鲜明的对比。哈利害羞地看着眼前的两位爱人，和他们身下一模一样勃起的巨物，不自在地想拉过被子掩藏住自己的身体。

但德拉科阻止了他拿被单的手，分开了他的大腿让他面对自己，手指又探入哈利已经被玩弄了一番红肿的后穴，企图把它扩张地更大些。

哈利抑制不住自己嘴边泄出的甜腻呻吟，他惊恐地看着德拉科的动作，

“你们不会想？”

Draco安抚着吻着哈利的唇，“别怕，我们不会伤害你的。”

“不，你们不能……那太超过了……”哈利惊惧地摇着头，看着两人一起朝他逼近。

Draco将哈利抱起来，张开他的大腿让他跨坐在自己身上。哈利看着身下的不断触碰他臀缝的阴茎，认命地闭上眼让自己的穴口对准Draco的性器慢慢坐了下去。

哈利呜咽着感受到自己的下身被Draco慢慢撑开，他睁开眼泪眼朦胧地看着Draco，Draco轻轻地吻了他的眼睛，手在哈利的臀肉上揉捏着让他放松。同时哈利也感受到另一双手抚上了他的臀和腰，他转头看去，德拉科正扶着自己挤入已经被Draco占据了的后穴。

哈利惊呼了一声，生理泪水瞬间夺眶而出。他的穴口被撑到了极致，疼痛让他几乎昏了过去。

Draco心疼地抱着哈利，又不断亲吻他的唇，哈利的意识渐渐恢复他看清了眼前和身后的金发男孩汗涔涔的样子，感受到自己的后穴似乎可以接纳两根了，抽抽噎噎地让Draco和德拉科动起来。

他想收回自己觉得三人做爱美好的话，被两个马尔福一起捅进身体的感觉着实不大好受。他下次一定不会再允许他们两个一起进来了。

疼痛渐渐被快感取代，双胞胎与生俱来的默契让他们节奏很快达到了一致，两根阴茎在哈利的甬道里互相摩擦又刺激着哈利的肠壁，三个人一起在快感中达到了高潮。

两股精液同时喷射在哈利的身体里，哈利的后面已经接纳不了那么多液体，白色的浊液从几乎合不拢的后穴里不断溢出。

哈利气恼地拍打着另外两个人的身体，控诉他们居然这样对他。但是他现在已经累得完全使不上劲，砸在两个马尔福身上的拳头也只是充满了调情的意味。

精疲力尽的哈利倒在了德拉科的怀里，德拉科低头热情地吻着哈利的唇，但Draco却又和他争抢起来把哈利往自己怀里带。

“妈的，说好了一起的，你抢什么。”德拉科气愤地瞪着Draco。

“不行，怎么说也是我先追到的，今天应该我抱着哈利睡。”Draco不服气地回嘴。

“你都睡了那么多次了，让我抱一次会死啊。”德拉科索性伸出手臂直接将两个人一起抱住了。

夹在两个人怀里的哈利突然轻轻笑了起来。

“你笑什么。”德拉科说。

“你们两个感情真好。”哈利羞红了脸蜷在两人怀里小声地说。

德拉科和Draco对视了一眼，嫌弃地互相别过眼神。

“我没有兄弟姐妹，不知道那是什么感受。虽然你们一直在斗嘴但是我能感受到你们爱着对方。”

德拉科看着哈利眨了眨眼，又看向Draco。

“行吧，那今天，一起抱着你睡。”德拉科撇撇嘴妥协搂着哈利的腰钻进了被窝，而Draco正拥着哈利的肩膀。

Draco无奈地看着两人，

“我们是爱着对方，我们也一样爱你，哈利。虽然这种关系并不是主流，但是爱是没有理由也不需要别人来评判的。从今往后我们三个人在一起，好吗？”

“唔嗯，好……”

哈利微笑着喃喃回答，Draco看到他已经快要睡着了，而他的傻哥哥也靠着哈利的背陷入了沉睡。

Draco笑了笑，挥动魔杖熄了灯。

“晚安，我的爱人们。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
